The invention relates generally to burn-in testing of electronic circuitry. More particularly, the invention relates to burn-in testing of electronic circuits defined on printed circuit board substrates.
Although the prior art provides several methods of burn-in testing integrated circuits (IC's), some methods of burn-in testing circuit assemblies defined on printed circuit board substrates requires complicated expensive tooling. For example, conductive leads connected to present burn-in test controllers are typically soldered to each separate circuit assembly, and the leads are isolated to prevent short-circuits. In other method of testing circuits, printed circuit boards are inserted into hand manipulable baskets, which baskets are then inserted into a burn-in oven, each of the printed circuit boards defining a single circuit and representing the final form of the circuit.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor(s) Issue Date ______________________________________ 4,638,424 Cutright et al. July 28, 1987 4,633,175 Ritchie et al. December 30, 1986 4,659,986 Elster et al. April 21, 1987 4,725,775 McMinn February 16, 1988 4,766,371 Moriya August 23, 1988 4,767,983 Pfaff August 30, 1988 4,777,434 Miller et al. October 11, 1988 4,779,047 Solstad et al. October 18, 1988 4,799,021 Cozzi January 17, 1989. ______________________________________